The Dance of Deception
by hehe gg hehe
Summary: A secret involving Draco, Hermione and Dance. please review!
1. Chapter 1 A Secret Revealed

Hermione had a secret. She had never dared to tell anyone. She knew that if she did everyone would laugh at her. She would be ridiculed and pushed aside by all her friends. They would have nothing to do with her anymore. The only problem was that it wouldn't be secret much longer. Hogwarts was to have a new class. It was compulsory and she would be shown for what her real talent was. Hogwarts knew her as the bookworm, bushy haired friend of Harry Potter. To them she was always going to the library and studying. She was the one you could ask for help in class or with homework. The only thing was this wasn't her talent. Oh no. Hermione Grangers talent was dance. She had been dancing since she was 4. She had only started because her mother had made her but now she loved it and was very talented. She had been offered the chance to dance for England but had declined in fear of someone recognising her.

She had another secret too. It involved Draco Malfoy or as Ron and Harry preferred Ferret. Most of the time when she said she was going to the library she had really been meeting up with him and dancing. He was her dance partner and a great friend. How did this happen? Well on the day she had started to dance he was starting too so they had been placed together and had been together ever since.

They were amazing together. Even their teacher agreed. But she was going to talk to him about this. She picked up the letter she had been reading and read it through again.

Dear Miss Granger  
Welcome to your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year there shall be a new class added to the syllabus. It is dance and shall be taught by Madam Fa Toren. This class is compulsory so you shall not have the choice in whether to participate or not. Enclosed you shall find a kit list and this will tell you all the equipment you shall need for dance aswell.  
Yours Sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore

Hermione glanced at the kit list. She had all the equipment. However she really was dismayed. She had wanted to keep this to herself but now she definitely wouldn't be able to. Madam Fa Toren was her teacher at the EDS. English Dancers School.  
She glanced at her watch. "Oh, Shit!" She said under her breath. She only had 10 minutes to get to the EDS for her lesson. She would speak to Draco at the end. She grabbed her dance bag and rushed out the door.

She arrived just on time and walked through the door just as it turned 10. She waved at Madam Fa-Toren and went over to sit next to Draco. The class before theirs was just finishing and then they would have 2 hours for their lesson. She decided that she had better put on her shoes so she got them out and started to change her footwear.

hi this is my first fanfic so be nice and review. Next chap. is their dance and you get to meet new characters. i wont post unless i get at least 10 reviews so click that button down there that says review. go on. plllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeee. Just want to say thanks to my friend Anya coz she is the one that introduced me to hpff and if she hadent you wouldnt be reading this fantastic story. i have 4 chaps sofar but i am writing more.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

As Hermione bent down to put on her shoes Draco bent down to her. "Have you had your Hogwarts letter yet?"  
"Yeah. I want to talk to you about the new class. Can we talk at the end of the lesson?"  
"Yeah sure" Draco said.  
At that point Madam Fa-Toren came over.  
"Hello you 2. Would you be able to give my beginner class a demonstration of the Tango you are doing so they can see what they may be able to do in the future?"  
It wasn't a question, more a command but Mione nodded and her and Draco got up and walked to the middle of the room. The beginner class went and sat down and Draco and Mione took up their positions in the centre of the dance floor.

The music started, slowly at first but getting faster. They moved perfectly together. Seamlessly moving from one step to another. As the music got faster so did they until their feet were a blur of movement. The routine was complicated with a lot of lifts and spins. The music reached its climax and then started to slow. Mione span out and then span back in as the music ended and they finished with their lips almost touching staring into each others eyes with passion breathing hard. They separated and then Mione curtsied as Draco bowed.

The beginner class broke out in a loud round of applause and then left talking excitedly about what they had just seen and how they wanted to be able to dance like that in the future.

When they had all left there were 2 people left sitting. It was Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. They were in Mione and Draco's class and were the only others who knew Mione and Draco could dance.

Mione went to get a drink and sat down next to Luna.  
"I've heard about the new class at Hogwarts" said Luna, "what are you going to do?"  
"I have no idea. We're going to talk about it afterwards."  
"Maybe you should just let everyone know but don't tell them outright."  
"How are they supposed to find out then?"  
"Simple really. Madam will definitely choose you for a demo as you 2 are absolutely amazing and when she does you just show your true colours."  
"I don't know. Maybe, we will talk about it later."  
"Ok, we're starting now anyway."

They got up and walked over to the boys who were standing in the middle of the room waiting to start.  
Madam switched on the music and they started a Rumba. Madam sat down and watched them as she hardly ever had to interrupt.  
Finally, 2 hours later they sat down and changed their shoes back to outdoor wear.

They all decided to go to Mione's house as it was the closest to talk, mainly about Hogwarts new class so they walked slowly along the street each engaged in their own private thoughts.

They reached her house and she opened the door. The other 3 went straight up to her room as she went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. When they were all settled comfortably in her room the conversation started.  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Draco.  
"Well, Luna suggested that we let everyone find out naturally when Madam picks us for a demo as she undoubtedly will." said Mione.  
"Yeah, you guys aren't going to be able to keep this a secret any longer. Madam will be expecting a lot from her 2 best students and she won't let you get away with it." said Dean. "I agree with Luna."

"Uhh!" screamed Mione in frustration, "I had wanted this to stay a secret. I know that they would find out at some point but not now."  
"Don't worry," said Draco pulling her into a hug. "It will turn out ok." she buried her head in his chest, "I don't want them to find out. They will think I'm a traitor and turn their backs on me and you will have the same problem."  
She started sobbing."Shhhhh" he whispered rubbing her back. "It will be ok. We'll manage don't worry. We will always have Luna and Dean. We will be fine."  
"Yeah, sorry." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She looked into his eyes. His eyes were wonderful. She loved the way you seemed to drown in the silvery grey of them.  
He blinked breaking the eye contact.

"We should go. School tomorrow and I haven't finished packing yet." Said Dean. He glanced over at Luna.  
"Yeah same here," she said.  
They got up. "Bye, see you tomorrow." said Luna. She gave a small wave which Mione returned and then walked out the door with Dean.  
"I should probably finish packing too." said Mione lying back on her bed. "But I really can't be bothered."  
"Hermione Granger! Can't be bothered to pack for school! Shock horror! Is the world ending?" said Draco with mock surprise.  
"Oh shut up" said Mione with a grin and she slapped him on the arm. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and hit her around the head with it. Hermione then grabbed one and they had a full blown pillow fight. 20 minutes later they collapsed on the floor exhausted and laughing.

**********

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I now have exams so I won't be posting till July probs


End file.
